


三只怪物（The Three Monsters）原作：kiyala

by lightward



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Other, 失语角色, 家庭, 育儿, 跨性别角色
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightward/pseuds/lightward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki已经和末日博士在拉特维亚住了一段时间。当Doom提议让Loki把孩子们也接来时，他还不知道自己即将面临什么。</p>
            </blockquote>





	三只怪物（The Three Monsters）原作：kiyala

**Author's Note:**

> 这是篇Avengers Reverse Big Bang的作品，本人即画手，看图请走[这边](http://avyakta.tumblr.com/post/30500770972/avengers-rbb-art-master-post)。写手是非常非常喜欢Hela的kiyala姑娘，原文链接戳右→ [**The Three Monsters**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/499649)
> 
> 顺带一提，这篇文里Loki的性别是不固定的，时而是男身，时而是女身，人称代词也会相应转换。

手指下的面具冰凉而光滑，Loki望向那双小心观察着她的褐色眼眸，指尖滑过脸颊金属的弧度。她微笑起来，拇指轻抚面具上的缝隙，那是Doom嘴唇的位置。

从发觉彼此搭档愉快开始，他们在一起已有段时间。最初，两人的关系仅仅是用他们超凡的聪明头脑一起制定计划，但现在不同了——没有几个人能像Doom那样让Loki享受与彼此相伴的时光。这些日子，她一直留在拉特维亚。尽管这不是阿斯嘉德，不是她的领土，她还是喜欢这里。

而她最喜欢的，是自己仍然无法完全猜透Doom的想法。不论在一起多久，Victor von Doom的头脑始终复杂又神秘。或许正是因为这样，让Loki对他充满了兴趣。从Doom眼中，她看得出他准备了某种计划，但除非Doom愿意，不会再泄露更多的讯息。

「和我来。」Doom轻声道，双手搭在Loki两侧。由相互尊重到好感与亲昵的转换，一开始感觉有些奇怪。后者对Loki来说较为罕见，而据她对Doom的了解，他对此大概也不熟悉。

也许这样才令人愉快。Doom的手放在Loki后腰上，领着她向外走去，一路紧挨着她。城堡内有好几间花园，Loki最喜欢的一间在阳台上，下方是临近的城镇。她喜欢站在栏杆旁，俯视拉特维亚的居民们。她不常出去——这里的人类不足以引起她的兴趣——但他们在Doom身边见过她数次，足以令望向她的眼神染上恐惧。Loki喜欢这样。她喜欢这些人偷偷瞟她一眼，再飞快转移视线去忙手头活计的样子。她知道自己在阳光下闪耀的金色弯角令人心生畏惧，正如她知道现在Doom正在身边望着自己。

Loki沐浴在人群的恐惧和Doom的关注中，享受了一阵，才转头对情人一笑。「你带我来这里不会没有原因的，Victor，还要再让我等下去吗？」

「你可真犀利。」Doom听起来心情愉快。

「我了解你。」Loki答道，双手搭上他的肩。「现在我开始好奇了，这最好是个惊喜。」

「Doom从不负所望。」转向一边，他拿起一个放在石椅上的盒子。「来看这个。」

「你为我准备了礼物。」Loki说道。她本有一丝嘲弄，走近看清里面的东西时，眼睛却不由得睁大了。「Victor，这是什么？」

她将金色权杖从盒中拿出，双手捧近细细观看。金杖几乎和她一样高，杖身微曲，杖尖锋锐，在她手中重量正刚好，足够危险，又便于携带。

「它是你的了。」转过身时 ，Doom对她说到。「这是份礼物。多少年来，我一直在找配得上我、有资格伴在我身边的人。没有人像你一样赢得我的情感，Loki。我将权杖交给你，也请你将自己交给我，从现在起，直到我们分离的那天为止。」

Loki惊讶地眨了眨眼。「请我……Victor，你这是在向我求婚么？」

「你接受吗？」若非已有把握，Doom是不会提起的。但他现在听起来不太确定，Loki知道自己必须赶快做出回应，以免伤到他的自尊。

「吾爱。」她低喃道，将权杖放到一边，双手捧住Doom被面具覆盖的脸。「我不能把自己缔结在拉特维亚，这对我们都不公平——阿斯嘉德永远都会是我的目标。但只要你愿意，我会一直在这里。除了你，我想不出这世上有谁能让我像现在的一半这么开心。」

Doom眼底闪过一丝受伤的神色。Loki握着他的下巴，直到他抬眼看向自己。她轻柔地说道：「这不是拒绝，Victor。对我来说，拉特维亚是最接近家的地方，而这都是因为你。如果不是为了阿斯嘉德……如果它不是我常年的心病，我肯定立刻答应你，这你是知道的。」

Doom沉默了很长一段时间，直到他终于点了点头，Loki才放开手。她微微一笑，Doom的手臂环住她，将她拉向自己怀中。

城镇上能看到他们的人窃窃私语起来。Loki笑了，突然间转换性别，伸出双臂搂住Doom，对方却并不介意的样子。

「人们会说闲话的。」Loki揶揄道。Doom 拥着他转身，让自己背对着人群。

抬起面具，拉特维亚之王露出微笑。「他们是Doom的子民，没有人胆敢反对我。」

说着，他深深地吻下去。Loki将他拉近，不让城下的临时观众看见他的脸。Doom是他的人类，Loki警觉地守着他——对属于自己的东西，他一向充满独占欲。

「权杖仍是你的。」一吻结束后，Doom这样说道。Loki微笑起来，在他唇上轻啄了下以示感谢，然后帮他将面具重新戴好。「不论你我关系如何，Doom珍视你的相伴和策谋。你在拉特维亚想留多久都可以。」

「你远比人们所说的善良。」Loki轻声说，老实地偎在Doom怀里。狡黠一笑，他又补充道，「不过永远也不会有人相信我，我最喜欢这一点。」

「是啊，信谁也不会相信你。」Doom笑道，凉凉的手甲抚过Loki面颊。「我们真是般配。」

「是的，」Loki赞同道，「我们的确如此。」

 

＊＊＊

 

第二天他们起床时已将近中午。Doom心情很好，Loki决定当这是个好兆头。他知道Doom极少能平和接受拒绝，所以花了很长时间让他明白，自己哪里也不准备去。Doom看上去也理解了他。

这天他们很放松，Doom让厨师做了顿丰盛的早午餐。两人都吃饱后，Doom提议在城堡中散步，Loki欣然同意。

除了在这里工作的侍从，城堡内几乎没有人影，就连侍从也是机器多过人类，和阿斯嘉德的宫殿大相迳庭。

Loki提到这点时，城堡的主人摇了摇头。「Doom没有Odin的名声和家庭。即使没有你，他还有俩个儿子在阿斯嘉德，以及其他的阿斯族人……」

「……我有三个孩子，散落藏匿在各界，还有另外一个，被当成Odin的坐骑。」

Doom转身看着他，眼中露出讶异。「我知道Sleipnir，却不知道其他的孩子。」

「当然。」Loki冷笑着重复，再开口时，他避开了Doom的目光，「我曾经有过一个妻子。她是个冰霜巨人——我想试试看，能不能对自己的族人产生一点感情，哪怕他们是怪物。」

「你做到了。」

「Angrboda。」Loki点头道，「她凶猛又顽强，我爱过她，和她一起生育了三个孩子，可Odin宣称他们是可憎的怪物，命令孩子一生下来就要处决。我拒绝了，于是我的长女被驱逐到了冥府的边缘。从那之后，我吸取教训，在孩子出生后立刻藏起来。Angrboda会照顾他们，我也会，但我们必须小心，确保永远不让Odin找到孩子们。」

「于是呢？」Doom问，「他找到那两个孩子了吗？」

Loki摇了摇头。「Odin逐渐失去耐心，直接向我质问，但没能成功……之后他派人去找Angrboda，威胁不说就杀掉她，也没有成功。于是他又去威胁Hela，我们的长女。」

Doom低声咆哮，双手紧紧攥成拳头。「令人恶心。」

Loki阴郁地笑了，双手握住一只覆着铁甲的手，拇指心不在焉地抚过金属表面，继续道：「Angrboda也这么觉得。她杀了许多派去追她的武士，但Odin足够聪明，没有亲自出面。她一直战斗到死。我不知道她最终死在哪个阿斯人手下，我猜是Tyr，也可能是尊贵的Thor亲手干的。」

「你不想知道？」Doom不可置信。

「一旦知道了，就必须去为她复仇，很可能会死，而我不想死。尤其是现在，孩子们只剩下我了。他们分得那么远，甚至连彼此都不常见。」

两人继续散着步，Doom陷入沉吟，Loki让他静静思考，直到他再度开口：「为什么你没把他们藏在一起？」

「我找不到能让他们安全团聚的地方。」Loki轻叹，「我一直在找，但是……」

「为什么不来拉特维亚呢？」Doom提议，「虽然这里不是阿斯嘉德，但你也已经很久不以阿斯嘉德为家了。Doom欢迎你的孩子，他们理当拥有幸福的生活，还有安全。这样你也能快乐。Doom在乎这一点。」

Loki微笑起来，一手抚上Doom的脸颊。「你真是个善良的人，至少在你愿意的时候。如果你同意，我可以带你去见我的孩子们。全家能在一起自然是最好不过了。」

「Doom期待着。」

「那就来吧。」Loki握住Doom的手，带他穿过走廊，来到两人房间附近的一间小屋。Loki有一间单独的屋子，用来施展复杂的法术，而在不同界域间穿梭的法术绝对算得上复杂。

Loki开始聚集法力。「先去哪里？」Doom问道。

「阿斯嘉德。」Loki咧嘴一笑，「最边缘的地方。我把Fenris藏在了他们眼皮底下，他们不会找到他的。」

「阿斯嘉德。」Doom重复道，「很聪明。我猜想这也是几处藏身之所中最危险的？」

Loki点头。「我把Fenris藏得很好，应该不会有问题。但假如我们被捉住了，假如我们在到达之前暴露了Fenris的藏身处……」

「明白。」Doom理解地点了点头。

Loki的魔法让他能够不用彩虹桥而穿梭于各界，数个世纪的实践让他知道如何跨越时空的交点。上一秒他们还在拉特维亚，下一秒已经到了阿斯嘉德郊外被遗忘的洞穴。

洞穴深处有一小团篝火，把这里照得温暖舒适，却不会升起暴露位置的烟雾。这是Loki一开始将Fenris藏在这里时施法点燃的。

「Fenris。」他轻声唤道，走向火旁一大团深灰色的绒毛。「我带了一位客人。」

Fenris抬起头，耳朵也立了起来。站起身，他用鼻子蹭了蹭Loki，尾巴开心地摇着，之后转向Doom。「这是谁啊，爸爸？」

如果Doom对Loki的儿子是一只巨大的、会说话的狼这件事感到惊讶，那他隐藏得很好。「我是Victor von Doom，来自拉特维亚。」

「米德嘉德人？」Fenris问，抬头看着Loki，尾巴摇得更欢。「你们能多呆一阵吗？好久好久没有人陪我了。」

「对不起。」Loki嗫嚅道，手指抚摸着厚厚的灰色皮毛。「但我有好消息：你想搬到别处吗？和姐姐弟弟一起？」

「那你呢？」Fenris问道，用鼻子蹭着Loki的手，「我们要搬去米德嘉德吗？我会很高兴的。」

「我们会一起住在Victor的城堡里。」Loki微笑着答道，「你肯定会喜欢那里的。」

Fenris的尾巴摇得更加起劲了。他性格开朗，很喜欢和人相处。Loki知道，和家人在一起会让Fenris幸福得多——他们每个人都是。

在熄灭了魔法火焰、整理好Fenris不多的行李后，Doom问：「我们接下来去哪？」

「去尼弗海姆。」Loki宣布道。

「我们要去见Hela？」Fenris兴奋地问，「我好多年没见到她啦！不知道我是不是已经长得比她高了。」

当他们见到Hela时，她还是像Loki印象里那样娇小又害羞，虽然站起来比Fenris高一点点，但始终侧着身，不让人瞧见自己腐烂的皮肤。看到阿斯嘉德的残酷依然影响着自己的女儿，Loki不禁难过起来。他还记得那些人如何嘲笑她天生半身坏死，他怀疑Hela此生都无法忘记。

「那个人是谁啊，爸爸？」Hela问，随即改口道，「妈妈？」

Hela和父母双方感情都很好，但母亲去世对她的伤害最大，Loki不禁想要填补她心中的这片空白。

「这是Victor，亲爱的，他好心答应让我们一起住进他的城堡，这样我就不用把你们分开了，你觉得听起来怎么样？」

Hela攥紧Loki的衣服，藏在她身后。「妈妈，他一直在看我。为什么他穿着奇怪的盔甲啊？」

Doom无言地走上前去，单膝跪在Hela面前，让他们的视线平行。Hela警觉地看着，攥着Loki裙子的手握得更紧了，直到Doom摘下他的面具。

「哦。」Hela听上去一点也不害怕了，「你和我一样？」

Doom露出微笑。「我并非生来如此……但许多年来， Doom都是这副模样，我明白你的感受。」

Hela浅浅一笑，伸手拿过Doom的面具仔细看了看。将面具还回去后，她说：「妈妈，我喜欢这个人。」

Doom给了她一个大大的微笑，重新戴好面具。「Doom也喜欢你，小Hela。」  
  
最后他们又回到了米德嘉德，但还未到拉特维亚，而是在海边。Loki站在沙滩上，任由海水冲过她的双脚，呼喊道：「出来吧，Jormungandr。」

没有回应，但Loki并不着急。她站在原地，直到看见海浪向两边分开，一颗巨大的蛇头从海中露了出来。

「Victor。」Loki笑着轻声道，「这是Jormungandr，我最小的孩子。」

「他是最小的？」Doom不可置信地问。

「我知道我的孩子们体型比较大，如果这是个问题……」

「完全不是。」Doom迅速答道，「空间肯定足够，Doom只是讶于你竟能将这么大的活物藏起来。」

Loki伸出手，抚摸着Jormungandr的鳞片。「他刚出生的时候可小了，我一只手就能把他托起来。所以一开始在米德嘉德找藏身地时，我以为一小片水域就足够藏下他了……记得那是在苏格兰。」

「尼斯湖。」Doom轻笑出声，「原来那是你的杰作？我一点也不觉得惊讶。」

「他一直不停地长大，人们就逐渐注意到他了，于是我把他移到了海里。但我也不能保证他已经停止生长了，毕竟，他还只是个孩子。」

Jormungandr大半个身子爬出水中，吐着信子向哥哥姐姐奔去。他的头比Fenris的大一倍，盘起身躯将两人围起来，毫不介意他们爬在自己身上。

「太久没见到你啦。」Fenris高兴地说，用鼻子蹭着弟弟身侧，「上次见到你时，你还好小好小的，现在我都能骑在你背上了！」

「我觉得你还是稍微大了点……」Hela看着Fenris说，紧紧拥抱着Jormungandr的躯干，「你好啊，弟弟。上次拥抱的时候，我的手臂还能环抱住你呢。」

「不用担心，小家伙们。」Loki对他们道，「如果Jormungandr不想让Fenris骑在他背上，他会明确表示出来的。」

「他不会说话？」Doom怀疑地问。

「是的。」Loki摇了摇头，「我想他有这份潜能，但他有点……发育比其他孩子慢一些。他宁愿不说话，问题倒也不大，能陪他聊天的人本来就少，而如果他想告诉你什么的话，他会确保你明白他的意思的。」

Doom点点头。「我知道了。」

「我们一起回拉特维亚吧。」Loki说道，走到孩子们戏耍的地方。等Doom跟上来后，她再一次召唤出魔法。这次，他们出现在城堡外的草坪上。

Hela惊奇地环视着四周。「这是我们要住的地方？」

「是的。」Doom轻笑道，「这是我的王国，拉特维亚。」

「欢迎来到新家，孩子们。」Loki露出温暖的笑容，「希望你们喜欢这里。」

 

＊＊＊

 

之后的数天里，Loki仔细观察着她的孩子们，以及Doom和他们互动的方式。不论她有多喜欢Doom，始终还是孩子们最重要。直到目前为止，他们的生活都算不得幸福，而她决意要改变这一点。

Hela在新家开心极了，Doom很快就喜欢上了她。虽然她依然害羞文静，但Loki注意到她比以前更爱笑了。

不再需要藏匿，Fenris也明显很高兴。他强壮又敏捷，尤其喜欢拉特维亚辽阔的原野。Doom似乎也蛮喜欢Fenris，Loki毫不怀疑这有一部分是因为，有只硕大且会说话的巨狼在拉特维亚跑来跑去，Doom的臣民都被吓得安守本分，老老实实做自己该做的事情。

但Jormungandr……

离开了水，他对自己的体型变得十分敏感。在城堡里爬行的时候，他会十分小心，不占满整个甬道或不小心打翻东西。

除此之外，Loki还发现，Doom陪伴Jormungandr的时间明显比陪其他两个孩子要少。多数时间，他都不会与Jormungandr说话。一开始这还没什么，因为Hela和Fenris做什么都会带上弟弟，手足三个在一起高兴极了。但Loki逐渐注意到Jormungandr的不开心。望向Doom的时候，他的眼里总会露出难过的神色。虽然没有明确说起过，但Doom的确扮演着父亲的角色，而Loki比谁都明白渴求父亲嘉许的感受。

虽然和Doom谈一谈，直接进行干涉是很吸引人的解决办法，但Loki知道这不会有好结果。Jormungandr需要亲自赢得Doom的接纳，这样才有意义。更何况，Loki也不确定自己究竟要对Doom说什么。她不想指责Doom忽视她的孩子，就算这千真万确，也只会导致两人的争吵，而这恰是Loki目前最不想见到的状况。暂时她会保持沉默，专注于和孩子们团聚的喜悦。

Fenris急着探索整个拉特维亚，常常求着全家出门野游。当他在旷野中奔跑时，Hela和Doom走在一起，好奇地询问着他的英雄事迹，Doom自然乐得大加炫耀。Loki和Jormungandr走在最后面，面露微笑静静听着。Jormungandr时不时探头张望，想看看Fenris在做什么。Loki将手放在小儿子布满鳞片的身侧。

「想和Fenris一起玩就去吧，你知道他不论什么时候都欢迎你。如果你是因为Victor才这么害羞，那么记住，你们三个全都是他邀请来的，并不是你在叨扰；更重要的是，你是我儿子，我带你来这里是为了让你开心，所以去吧，去做让自己开心的事情。」

Jormungandr俯视着Loki，亲昵地蹭着她向前爬去，越过Doom和Hela，追赶着Fenris。

「弟弟！」Fenris激动叫道，「来追我呀！你肯定追不上我！」

自然，Jormungandr加快速度，尽力想追上哥哥。

「Jormungandr加油！」Hela鼓励道，挥舞着双手。就连Doom也驻足观看。

这让Jormungandr猛地冲刺起来，他张开嘴，准备咬住Fenris的尾巴。就在那时，好几件事同时发生了。

Fenris敏捷地一转方向。Jormungandr也想模仿，但他的速度和体型却成了阻碍，让他往一边滑去。受到惊吓，他拼命摆动尾巴，挣扎着想找回平衡。一直滑到公园边缘，他才终于停了下来。

结果是一场灾难。精心修整的草坪上划出好几道深深的大沟，泥巴被甩得到处都是。公园里的长椅、雕塑和小径都被毁了，变成一堆废墟。

Jormungandr尽可能地将自己缩成一团，而Fenris的耳朵则担心地折向身后，就连Loki也心跳加速起来——这种程度的破坏不论怎样都不会受欢迎，更何况她知道这是哪里，对Doom有着何等意义。

他们所在的地方，是Victor过世的母亲Cynthia von Doom的纪念公园。

「你竟胆敢……」Doom的声音中浸透着冰冷的愤怒，「你竟胆敢在我为你敞开家门，接纳你成为家中一员后，在如此神圣的地方造成这样的破坏？！你这个鲁莽的蠢才——这倒是随你那个大伯，但你比那更糟。你的脑子完全没有余力去在乎周遭环境，是吗？」

「Victor，够了。」Loki尖锐地打断他，「我会修复这里的损害。但在把事情弄得更糟之前，我们应该先离开。孩子们，我们回城堡去。没错，Jormungandr，你也一起回去。来吧，不用难过，只是个意外而已，没什么的。」

「你不能纵容这种行为。」Doom抗议道。

「那是个意外。」Loki重复，眼里闪着怒火。「你已经将你的不满表达得十分明确了，Jormungandr也很抱歉，没有必要一再地指出他的缺陷，时刻提醒他这点。相信我，我知道的。」

Doom依然不高兴，但态度总算缓和了下来。

Loki将三个孩子在城堡里安顿好之后，重新回到了公园。他知道这应该不会花费很多魔法，但还是变回了男身，尽可能节省自身法力。近期已经施了许多法术，他不想法力消耗殆尽，以免有什么突发事件。

很快地，公园恢复了原状。泥土都被清走，草坪也重新变得干净平整。Loki修好小径、长椅和塑像，环视一番，满意地点了点头。

回到城堡之后，Doom和Hela及Fenris坐在壁炉前，抬头看着Loki。「你一走Jormungandr就不知道跑到哪里去了，到处都找不到他，希望我没有把他吓走。」

Loki微笑着摇了摇头。「他可是米德嘉德大蛇，Victor，不会轻易害怕的。我去把他找回来。」

再次离开城堡，Loki走到护城河边，蹲在水畔等了一会儿，直到Jormungandr从水中探出头来。

「我就知道你会躲在这里。」Loki温柔地训斥道，「你是我的孩子，没有人比我更了解你。你当然会藏在水里，毕竟你这一生都是这样，现在这对你应该已经是种安慰了。」

Jormungandr将头靠在Loki身旁的地面上，用悲伤的眼神望着他。

叹了口气，Loki摸着他的头。「相信我，我明白那种想要努力赢得父亲注意的感觉。和Odin在一起时我也是这样，渴望看到他眼中的骄傲，却痛恨那份骄傲总是给了别人。别告诉我这和今天Victor看着你没关系。我注意到了，他和你相处的时间比较少，你想改变这点也是自然。如果你想的话，我可以去和他谈一谈。」

他的眼睛里写得明明白白，Jormungandr半点也不喜欢这个主意。

Loki露出微笑。「这种情绪我也懂。如果你想向他证明自己，做你觉得正确的事就好。但是记住，除了你自己，没有人能决定你的价值。只要你幸福，就没有必要向其他任何人去证明自己。」

Jormungandr爬出水，松松地缠住Loki。

用手抚摸着巨大的鳞片，Loki轻声说道：「我也爱你。」

 

＊＊＊

 

等Jormungandr恢复了情绪，回到城堡和大家汇合的时候，事情逐渐好转起来。Doom明白了Jormungandr的动机，对他也不再那么严厉了，尽管他们的关系还是不如Doom和Hela或Fenris亲密。Jormungandr虽然不算满意，但也不再难过了。

数周的时间里，他们逐渐形成了一个不甚搭调的家庭。孩子们都在新家安顿下来，就连拉特维亚的公民也都习惯了他们的存在。Fenris去镇子里探险的时候还是会吓到人，但居民们已经不会再尖叫奔逃了。

Hela在外面还是那么害羞，但在家里，在她不用为自己的外表担忧的地方，她焕发着活力，聪颖又风趣，明显是Doom最偏爱的孩子。

「复仇者们似乎在和A.I.M战斗。」某天清晨全家坐下吃早餐时，Doom这样说道。

「哼嗯，复仇者。」Loki在桌面上敲着手指，「我们好久没去找他们的麻烦了。」

「你真的准备现在去给他们捣乱？」仆人端来食物时，Doom问道，「我们已经有不少事忙了。」

仿佛要证明他的话似的，就在那时，Fenris和Jormungandr开始打闹起来。

「不，我要尝尝你的饭！」Fenris抗议道，伸头想去吃Jormungandr碗里的食物。 Jormungandr张嘴要咬他，被Fenris躲开了，发出呜呜的吼声。

「够了。」在打闹更严重之前，Loki告诫道。「Fenris，希望Jormungandr分享食物的话，要先礼貌地询问。如果哥哥好好问，你一定也乐于分享，是不是，Jormungandr？」

Fenris不高兴地呼了口气，Loki离开椅子，蹲在儿子面前和他谈话。身后，他能听见Doom和Hela聊着天，不让她感觉被冷落，心中不禁一暖。

「你们是一家人。」Loki对Fenris和Jormungandr说，「仅仅因为你们是我的孩子，你们曾遭受到过分的对待，谁也没法保证这种情况将来不会再度发生。你们对其他人怎样都可以，但是对彼此要好。Hela也是。你们要彼此扶持，因为三个的力量远远超过一个。」

Fenris懂事地点了点头，转头面向Jormungandr。「请问我能尝一点你的饭么，弟弟？我拿自己的跟你换。」

Jormungandr把碗推到Fenris眼前作为回答。Loki满意地笑了，等他回自己座位时，Doom已经将自己的披肩披在了Hela肩头。她高兴地吃着早餐，在桌子下晃着双腿。

Doom看见Loki望向他们，示意他过来，待他走近时握住他的手。

「这是怎么了？」Loki问道，一只手轻放在Hela头顶。

「你觉得我披这个好看吗？」Hela问，有些得意的样子，「我觉得颜色很衬我。」

「是啊。」Loki点着头回答。他先是对女儿微微一笑，然后转向Doom。「谢谢你，Victor。」

Doom的拇指抚过Loki的手背，转头对Fenris和Jormungandr说道：「快点吃完，我们一起去散步。山边有个宁静的好地方，你们会喜欢的。」

「哦，那可真是太好了。」Fenris说着，摇起了尾巴，「快吃啊，弟弟！我和你比赛！」

Loki和Doom含笑互看了一眼。至少这次比赛不像上回那样灾难性，也没弄得一团乱。虽然最后是Jormungandr赢了，但Fenris心情依然很好。待到一起去散步时，Fenris领路在前，时而停下来等Doom告诉他方向。Hela骑在Jormungandr背上，深绿色的披风在身后招展。而Loki和Doom则走在后面。

到达山脚下时，Hela跳下Jormungandr的背，手足三个一起探险去了。

「她穿着披风看上去高兴极了。」Loki沉思着，目送女儿攀过巨石。

「是的。」Doom点头附和道，「不愿为人所见的感受，Doom非常明白。面具对我是种帮助，或许披风对Hela也是这样。」

「嗯，的确。」Loki的脑子已经转了起来，迅速形成一个计划。「Hela的生日快到了，我应该送她一件披风。」

Doom轻笑。「你送给女儿的自然不会是普通披风。」

Loki露出狡黠的笑容。「尼达维列的矮人们欠我一个人情。这比他们原本猜想的大概要好多了。」

「你本可以要求任何东西，却只为Hela订份礼物？」

「她是我女儿。」Loki简单答道，「再说，要是我太刁难他们，他们会想办法耍滑头的。我知道算计矮人没有好结果。」

「你过几天就去找他们了吧，我会在家陪着孩子们。」

Loki正要道谢，脚下的大地却震动起来，他紧张地睁大了眼睛，迅速望向孩子们。之前在城堡里也曾感到过轻微的震颤，但和在山下的程度完全没法比。

「是山崩。」Doom低声道。他们立即开始准备将所有人瞬移走，一块山顶的巨石却松动起来，以惊人的速度直落下来，正朝向Hela的位置。她惊恐地呆站在原地，无法移动身体。

「HELA！」

Loki和Doom还没来得及行动，Jormungandr已经奔到那里了，蜷起身体保护着姐姐。巨石砸落在他坚韧的蛇皮上，碎成许多小块弹向地面。在碎石造成任何伤害之前，Jormungandr把Fenris、Loki和Doom也都缠了起来，直到地面不再震动。

「你救了我！」Hela叫道，在Jormungandr松开身体后紧紧拥抱着他，「谢谢你，弟弟。」

「你好勇敢啊。」Fenris赞赏地说，「我就没办法这么做，而且肯定也没有你速度快。」

Jormungandr害羞地低下头，Loki将手放在他鼻子上。「谢谢，Jormungandr。你应当为自己骄傲。」

Jormungandr开心地蹭着Loki手心，直到发现Doom在看着他。

「你的行为是高贵的，丝毫没有顾及到自己的安危。」Doom略为惊奇地说，「这样的荣耀我已许久未见，Doom为你骄傲，Jormungandr。」

Doom也摸了摸Jormungandr的鼻子，Loki看见小儿子眼睛一下子亮了起来。微微一笑，他看到Hela和Fenris也都面露笑容。五人在一起的这个瞬间，Loki感到心脏被爱和满足涨满了。

这是我的家庭，他想道，再次伸手拍了拍Jormungandr。「来吧，我们回家。」

 

＊＊＊

 

等到Hela要过生日的时候，Loki已经去尼达维列走了一个来回。只要是她想要的，矮人们什么都不乐意给，Loki花了好几天和他们们讨价斗嘴。矮人族虽号称守信重诺，却也知道不能惹到Odin，非要Loki拿出好大一笔金子才肯听她讲话。Loki对此毫不在乎，但这没必要让矮人们知道。她沉着脸又吼又斥，直到确保工事按时完成。Loki没告诉他们为什么她要做这件披风，她知道自己的理由会被传给Odin。如果让他知道Loki把孩子们藏在哪里，很可能又要来捉Hela。Loki会尽一切所能不让这种事发生。

Hela最喜欢的地方是城堡附近能够俯瞰末日湖的一个公园，于是他们在那里野餐庆祝她的生日，准备的都是她最喜欢的食物。在Loki的记忆里，这还是第一次正式为她——或其他几个孩子——庆祝生日，她决意要让这个生日难以忘怀。

Doom特意让厨师做了Hela所有爱吃的东西。他们坐在一大张野餐布上，Jormungandr盘着立起，和Fenris分别坐在Hela两侧。

食物非常美味，Loki等到带来的食物都吃光后才拿出礼物。她没有包装，Hela一看见眼睛就亮起了光，兴奋地拿起来细细抚玩，赞叹着披风墨绿的颜色。

「这礼物太好了！谢谢妈妈！」

「你还什么都没瞧见呢，亲爱的。」Loki说道，「穿上试试看。」

Hela把披风围在肩上，就在披上的瞬间，织入其内的魔法开始生效，先是蔓延到Hela死去的半边身体，遮掩住腐坏的皮肤，露出健康的颜色。

「噢！」Hela惊呼一声，幸福地睁大眼睛望着Loki。随着魔法继续作用，她迟疑了一下。「我似乎……感觉变强了。这也是披风的效果吗？」

Loki牵起Hela的手——以前Hela觉得不自信时，会悄悄将那只手藏起来——温柔地握紧。「这不仅仅是披风的效果。你本身有极大的魔法潜能，披风不过把它增强了一些，让你更容易使用自己的力量罢了。穿着披风的时候，你的皮肤看上去就是这样；脱掉之后，还会恢复成原来的样子。重要的是，不要为自己与生俱来的模样感到害羞，或者觉得需要躲藏——这话我是对你们三个说的，你们已经藏得够久了。为自己身份和本性骄傲吧，如果有人胆敢说你们是怪物，那就让他们知道为什么应该惧怕你，让他们惊恐逃命去。」

「好！」Fenris叫道，尾巴甩来甩去，Jormungandr吐着信子赞同。Hela张开双臂搂住Loki，给了她一个紧紧的拥抱。

这种美好的时刻，自然就是复仇者们决定登场的时候。

「弟弟！」Thor喊道，一马当先地冲过来，钢铁侠紧随着他，复仇者的喷气机跟在后面，直到落到草坪上之后才改了口。「……妹妹。」

「我想你还没获得进入拉特维亚的许可。」Loki说，对Doom挑起眉毛，然后站起身来。「你确定要制造一起国际争端么？」

Thor皱起眉，紧紧握住锤子。「你和Doom呆在拉特维亚快一年了，始终没听到你们两个的消息。我们是来阻止你们的，不管你们在酝酿什么邪恶计划。」

Loki翻了个白眼。「是么。」

「呃……不是跟你过不去啊，大块头，不过现在他们看起来好像不是在酝酿邪恶计划。」钢铁侠插嘴道，悬浮在他们上空。

「这是请来的客人吗？」Hela问，好奇地看着复仇者们。

Thor向Loki身后看了一眼，锁起了眉头。「这些生物是什么？」

Loki尖笑一声，站在Thor和孩子们之间。「你怎么会不记得我的孩子们呢，亲爱的哥哥，这太失礼了。虽然过了这么久，可你当年追捕他们的时候多卖力呀，你还威胁过Hela呢。」

「那是父王的命令……」Thor小心翼翼地说，眼里闪过内疚的神色。

「哦，原来这就是我们的大伯。」Fenris说道，起身走到Loki身旁。露出牙齿，他继续道，「这些人也不是受欢迎的客人。来吗，Jormungandr？」

作为回答，Jormungandr展开盘起的身体伸向天空，直到喷气机的高度，甩了一下头，力度刚好让它旋转着落出视野范围。之后他转身面向钢铁侠，威胁地发出嘶嘶声。

差距如此悬殊，Stark的自保精神告诉他不要在这种时候打架。

「到战略性撤退的时候了。」他宣布，朝喷气机的方向飞去。只有Thor还留着。

Fenris向他逼近，狺狺低吼，颈毛根根炸起，预备进攻。Thor举起锤子，做好了还击的准备。

「你要是敢伤害我弟弟，我保证后果会很严重。」Hela的声音响亮而威严，和她平时羞怯的样子全然不同。她迈步向前，站在Loki身边，伸手指着Thor。「我听说过你的事迹，雷神。即使在尼弗海姆，人们也低声说起你的名字。有人说我的生母死在你的剑下，现在你又来威胁你的侄子了吗？」

Thor高举的锤子慢慢放下，来回看着Loki的三个孩子，最后目光落在Loki身上。她直视着Thor的目光，眼睛一眨也不眨，直到Thor别开眼去。

「Angrboda不是我杀的。」他低声道，「但我知道你还是会怪我。我本来可以劝服父亲，本来可以放她走。我知道你会永远记得这些事，Loki，但我没法回到过去改变这个结果。对不起。」

Loki的表情没有变，仅仅扬了扬头，说：「离开这里。」

Thor最后看了一眼Loki和她的家人，默默朝着其他人离开的方向飞走了。Loki一直没有动，直到天边那一抹红色彻底消失。

之后，她转向Hela，笑着扬起眉。「你刚才真厉害。」

Hela自豪得脸红起来，也露出愉快的笑容。「那不是披风的力量，对吧？」

「那是你。」Loki回答，双手放在Hela肩膀上，「那全都是你的力量。」

「你做得也很好，Jormungandr。」Doom赞许地点头道，「Fenris也是。」

「我们的拜访者短时间内应该不会回来。」Loki说，「你们去玩吧。」

Doom伸手搂住Loki的腰，两人一起看着孩子们嬉耍玩闹。

「我们在一起让复仇者们紧张了？这个念头我喜欢。」Doom轻笑着说道。

Loki笑出声来。「迷惑让他们彻底不知所措，现在正是想办法对付他们的完美时机。」

Hela正巧听见，停下脚步回头看着他们。「今天还是我生日呢，不许密谋！如果你们能等到明天的话，我会跟着帮忙的。」

Doom愉快地说：「她打骨子里是你的女儿。」

「现在是我们的女儿了。」Loki纠正道。她瞥向Doom，忖测着他的反应。「我们的三个美好的、混沌的孩子。」

「对。」Loki听出Doom声音中带着笑，「我们的。」


End file.
